


Bunny Style!

by amazonstorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, He needs more love, I love Suho, Inspired By A T-ARA Song, What the Hell was I thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: Suho has the week off. You, the reader, are his very pleasured girlfriend. This is a snapshot of exactly what our tiny bunny leader does when he has time off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Suho, okay?

If there was a word for Kim Junmyeon, it was probably “decieving”.  The man only looked like the most innocent member of EXO, but in reality, he was probably the naughtiest, most mischievous one.

 

Just like a bunny.

 

 

What had I gotten myself into getting involved with him?

 

 

 

 

One morning, I found myself awoken by the feeling of something snuggling into my side. Blinking awake, I found myself looking into a pair of beautiful dark eyes that twinkled with delight.

 

 

“Good morning, princess…”  Junmyeon cooed, smiling at me. “Guess what?”

 

 

I knew that look in those eyes, but I had to hazard a guess.  “What?”

 

 

“Today’s my day off. I got a whole week to myself. Which means…you get a whole week of this bunny all to yourself.”

 

 

I raised my eyebrows. SM was rarely so generous with time off.  “A week?”

 

 

“That’s right!” Junmeyon beamed.  “We can do whatever we want."

 

 

My mind was a whirl with possibilities. A whole week with Junmyeon? What would we do for all that time? I had a feeling he wouldn't let me out of his sight for the entire time.

 

"I thought we would start with breakfast in bed," he murmurs, nuzzling my neck.  "Unless of course..."  Oh, _there's_ the naughty Junmeyon I knew. I could see it in his eyes. "...you're hungry for something else."

 

 

"Only if you are..." I murmur as his lips meet mine.  The kiss was sweet and gentle, but it deepened quickly, leaving me more than a little breathless. 

 

 

His fingers glided across my skin, eager to touch.  “Oh, well, bunnies have quite the ravenous appetite, you know….” He began to shower kisses all over my skin, carefully getting me out my nightgown. “…and I’m feeling quite famished….”

 

 

I open my mouth to speak, but his mouth was moving lower and lower and I was feeling hotter and hotter. My legs kicked off the heavy blankets, eager to get some relief from the heat, but only ended up giving him exactly what he wanted.

 

 

Once his body was between my legs, I knew exactly what was coming next. 

 

 

“Time for breakfast!” he announced before gleefully lowering his mouth and sending me to another planet.

 

He was so good with his mouth and tongue that it was mind-blowing. He wasted absolutely no time in giving me pleasure and making sure I loved every minute of it. 

 

 

I barely had time to catch my breath before the first orgasm struck me. He raised his head from between my thighs, smirking the entire time.  “Oh, I know what we can do this week…”

 

 

 

Oh, there it was again, that naughty glint.  “What?”

 

 

 

“Mate like bunnies!” 

 

 

 

 

 

The next several days were a whirlwind of pleasure. Junmyeon took me in every position he could think of (and a few I didn’t think were possible). We were basically at it like mating rabbits, but he never let himself come before I did. It was all about my pleasure to him, something I deeply appreciated.

 

“It’s no fun if my baby girl doesn’t enjoy it,” he cooed after one session when I had expressed concern over his mounting desire.  “I want you to be pleasured. I can wait.” He leaned down to kiss me long and slow and I felt myself melting into him, boneless and happy. 

 

 

“How did I ever end up with someone so perfect?” I mused against his lips before he began to kiss his way down to my chest.  

 

 

“Luck,” he murmurs as his lips and tongue lovingly kiss and lick over my breasts. Oh, it felt so good for him to take his time. I felt I was floating on a cloud, I was so lost in the pleasure of it all. 

 

 

This session was slow and gentle, with Junmyeon taking his sweet time making love to me, whispering words of love and peppering me with soft kisses. He showered me with endless compliments and when he told me how much he loved me, how he wanted this week to last forever, I was catapulted off the edge into oblivion.

 

 

My heart swelled with love for this man and judging by the look in those beautiful eyes, he was feeling the same way I was.

 

 

Junmeyon was a naughty bunny to be sure, but he was _my_  naughty bunny and I could hardly ask for more.


End file.
